pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miku bokerdole
Information Miku bokerdole ( 未来 ''ボーカドール '') is a dreaming Angel user and her type is premium . Her theme colour is . she is also the designer of the brand, Dreaming Angel . Miku bokerdole is prxpara's first and main character . Appearance normal form = Miku has lovely pink eyes and long curly purple hairstyle pigtails . she wears a lovely gold set of headphones and a gold crown on her head . She is always seen wearing the dreaming angel brand , a princess-premium-type brand in pripara . she also changes her form when performing different types of live . |-| lovely form = Miku has lovely pink eyes and long purple hair tied in a ponytail. she wears a lovely pink set of headphones and a ribbon on her head . |-| pop form = She has cheerful sky blue eyes and purple hair tied in a side ponytail . she wears a gold music note accessory side of her ponytail. when she have change to pop form , she will say " Kira !!! " after a sentence . |-| cool form = she has ruby-colored eyes and purple hair. Her hair is pulled into a high side ponytail with two curls , her hairstyle is similar to her normal form , she wears a gorgeous set of headphones and wears a crown on her head . Personality Miku was a mysterious and clueless girl . She didn't know much words and used to copy all what others do . She didn't know what is friendship and she is always very lonely . Quotes never give up until it's over !!! Etymology Miku (未来) ': her first name is made up with kanji , which means future. '''bokerdole (ボーカドール)'' : her last name is made up with katakana , which means vocal doll . coords casual coords = * June bride pearl coord * Pure premium wedding coord * Melty Angel coord * Falulu wedding coord * sweet white ange coord * PriPari pastel coord |-| Cyalume coords = * Rosette Jewel idol cyalume coord * Dream Jewel cyalume charm coord Relationship yuki shirogane : they are rivals inside pripara Rhythm Bokerdole : their best friends in Pripara , they usually play together when Yuki is having school . Trivia * she's a premium type idol * she has a habit of mixing up word pronunciation and meanings which makes Yuki dislikes her * Miku is a vocal doll created inside pripara * she has the legendary prism voice * she shares same birthday with Falulu bokerdole * her birthday falls in March which makes her Aries * she can do 4 making dramas in one live * she has the same mic with Falulu and Galulu * she is a top class idol photos Category:Vocal Doll Category:Idol Category:Prism Voice Category:Premium Idols Category:Angel Category:Idols Category:Prxpara (user) Category:Premium Idol Category:Non-human Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Dreaming angel user